The present disclosure relates to photoactive additives containing a photoactive group and polysiloxane blocks. These additives can be used for crosslinking polymers. More particularly, it is believed that these additives will preferentially migrate to the surface of articles formed therefrom, enhancing the crosslinking effect. Also included are compositions including such additives, as well as products (e.g. molded articles, sheets, films, etc.) formed from such methods and compositions.
Polycarbonates (PC) are synthetic engineering thermoplastic resins, and are a useful class of polymers having many beneficial properties. Polycarbonate resins are both strong and transparent, and are used for a number of different commercial applications, including electronic engineering (E&E) parts, mechanical parts, etc.
Polycarbonate polymers/resins and blends containing polycarbonate polymers exhibit flame retardance properties. However, such polymers drip when exposed to a flame, and this behavior worsens as the wall thickness decreases. This behavior greatly diminishes their use in transparent and opaque thin wall applications where a V0 or 5VA flame retardance rating is required. These polymers also have relatively poor chemical resistance. It would be desirable to provide additives that can improve these properties.